The Switch
by damons-hot-as-hell
Summary: Elena meets Stefan on her first day of school and she has to have him but then along come mysterious sexy Damon.  It contains body switching and smut: Stelena and Delena scenes plus more :P sorry the story will be better then summary I promise.re-edited


**_Hey this is my newest story _**

**_I hope you enjoy it's a wee bit different from the others_**

**_A big thanks to all my reviewers_**

**_ you make my day :) _**

**_p.s. I have added Meredith from the books. _**

**_This is set on the first day of school :)  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**The Switch**

**Elena pvo**

As I walked thought the school yard, I caught sight of a very attractive man arriving in his flash car.  
His hair was swept up on top of his head and spiked. His hair was brown with highlights of blond though it man he was gorgeous.  
I knew I had to have him for myself.  
I watched the way he walked his hips swung side to side his swagger was amazingly intoxicating.  
I noticed his handsome features. Those long legs that perfectly built body.  
Then his face came into view he looked way better when he got closer as he walked up to me and smiled.  
I saw the dimple in his chin the way he shyly smiled undetected to the rest of the students.  
His eyes glimmered as me smiled at me.  
Those indescribable eyes the way the yellow swam around in brownie green made his eyes almost hazel and there was a wee twinge of blue flecks in there as well it was entrancing.  
I let of the breath I was holding on to but it came as more of a sigh.  
I followed him into the building with my eyes.  
I couldn't help checking him out to the max from head to toe.  
I had just found my new future, must have boyfriend for this year.

I spent the hold day at school trying to find out everything I could about him.  
I was sure he caught me steering at him more than once but he only ever smiled back at me thought.  
I knew I had to talk to him today. Every time I had tired today I always saw a bunch of clingy girls around him holding on to him.  
I didn't know why but this bothered me more than it should. But it wasn't going to stop me talking to him.  
by the time I caught a another glimpse of him it was after fourth period had ended, this was it I was going to have go up to him now if I wanted to talk to him before I left school.  
As I approached him with Bonnie, Carolyn and Meredith for back up.  
I had asked Carolyn to tell me the gossip on him as she was the queen of gossip.  
She had told me that he was seventeen, single, lived on at the old boarding house with his uncle Zach and his name was Stefan Salvatore what an amazingly dreamy name I had said back. Oh Elena they all moaned knowing that I was in pursuit of him.  
His name had fit so well with mine I could only picture me and Stefan together Elena Salvatore mm now that a nice ring to it.  
I let out a laugh at the thought of it. I knew I had to make him mine.

_"Hey Stefan" _I called out as he turned to look at me, when he didn't respond this made my cheeks flush I wasn't used to be ignored. I was used to getting what I wanted any guy I wanted and this was an unusual to me all the guys here none of them had ever ignored me before. But he just smiled in my direction.

_"Do you want to hang out sometime?_" I asked questionably, but still no respond instead he just turned and talked to the girl standing next to him. I was shocked and angry how dear he just snob me like that. I was the most popular girl in school. I turned walked off in a huff with my three best friends following me out of the school.

_"Elena, wait up_" Bonnie called out but I didn't stop walking. Tears threatened my eyes and I didn't want to cry especially not in fount of them and the entire school.

_"I'm fine"_ I mumbled. I wasn't used to rejection. As I said good bye to the girls, I hoped in my car and headed home, when I got there I ran up to my room and let the tears start to fall.

When they subsided I began to write in my journal. Putting down all the ways to get him to be mine if it was the last thing I did. Stefan was going to be mine.  
Then I herd the phone rang. I jumped up to grab it knowing it would probably be Meredith calling to check on me.  
This is when we decide on an attack plan for the morning to make him mine.  
After an hour on the phone discussing the plan with all three of them, I finally was getting tired knowing that tomorrow was going to be a good day.

I hoped into bed and fell asleep. As soon as I drifted off I began to dream of Stefan and I on the beach playing in the sand, it was all so romantic.  
I shot up out of be as I heard a glass shattering crunch outside my window It was so loud.  
I got out of bed to see what was going on out there.  
I didn't like the feeling of dread I had in the pit of my stomach.  
I knew this was something bad was about to happen or had happened.  
as I ran out the door, I saw the body on the road and the car was wrapped around the street post.  
I ran over see what had happened as I got closer my aunt Jenna grabbed my arm to hold me back.

_"Who is it?" _I begged her to tell me. But she didn't say anything she just sniffs a tear back, this made my heart sink in my chest.  
I knew it must have been some we both knew, for her to keep me from getting close enough to see who it was.

I heard the sirens come around the corner as the police and ambulance pulled up. The paramedics got out and when over to carry the body away in a rush.

_"Jenna who is it" I begged her to tell me but she didn't move she was just frozen staring at h=where the body had once lain. I began to cry as the reality set in._

_"Oh, my, god, no it can't be" I cried. As Jenna told me what happened._

_"No, this can't be happening" I yelled in pain as the tears poured down my face._

_"They can't be dead, please Jenna just tell me there not dead" I cried out in a whispered._

_"I'm so sorry honey there was nothing I could do to stop it" she said bring me in to her arms hugging me as I broke down in tears she took me into the house and sat me down._

_"No how can they be dead" was all I kept whispering._

* * *

**_So next chapter will be about:_**

**_Who just died  
_**

**_And also  
_**

**_What Elena tries to do get Stefan to be hers_**

any ideas please feel free to send them though as well i would like to know what you want to happen.

** thanks for reading **

**:) dhah :)**

**_So now that you have read it see that wee Button on the under this _**

**_please click it and review :)_**

p.s. If there are any errors in spelling for this story let me know :p


End file.
